Laspeses between the Spiral and Earth
by The Dimenssionalist
Summary: After looking through some books in the library and comparing notes, I realized that there are several instances when the boundaries between the Spiral and Earth weaken.


A/N: So the idea for this started when I found out that there are occasional times when the barriers between Earth and the Spiral are weakened and broken. During these times people and creatures pass between the worlds. Most of the time, they simply return to their original places once the lapse is over. The time of how long they lapse can last vary. After noticing a few things about earth and the spiral I did some research and found out some interesting things that people should know about. Keep in mind the when these worlds mix they effect _both_ worlds.

EFFECTS OF LAPSES BETWEEN THE SPIRAL AND EARTH

Earthquake of Haiti: 2010, Cyrus Drake had sealed the monsters attacking Cyclops Lane into Dark Cave. A portal opened and several of them escaped. After several complaints and finally an order from Ambrose, he unleashed a powerful earthquake that destroyed most of the monsters that were all warped to that area. Unfortunately, it caused severe and unnecessary damage. After hunting down and destroying the remaining monsters he returned to hear more complaints from the guards who claimed that the trolls he summoned to fight back the undead were going on a rampage and that he needed to stop them. I think we all know what his response was.

Japan flooding of 2012: Halston Balestrom had been working on an invention that he hoped could allow him to warp between dimensions at will. It took a great deal of power for the machine to work however. He decided to fuel it using his favorite spell and power source: Lightning Bats. At the time however, his old reoccurring rival appeared: Arrow the Kraken. Once again they got into an intense battle that triggered the machine to activate. By the time they reached earth, Halston had already cast tempest. The good news: he beat his old rival yet again. The bad news: the flood destroyed countless homes, and before Halston could try and help, his machine warped him back to Ravenwood. He found out later that without a constant flow of immense power, the machine couldn't keep someone in a different dimension for long, since their home dimension would always try to bring them back. At this point, Ambrose forbade any travel between dimensions. It caused far too much destruction.

Mount Saint Helens eruption: while this was unfortunate, it is one of my favorite stories. Yet another lapse between worlds happened only this time it unleashed one of the most powerful and dangerous volcano spirits of all time: Tuma Tulaki. On one of the small floating islands in the Spiral, Tuma Tulaki destroyed everything he could. His only desire was to burn everything in existence. Soon, he gained enough power to leave his small island and find other worlds to destroy. A fun fact about volcano spirits are, they can't simply leave peacefully and move on. It takes a great deal of power to leave a volcano they're in and go to a new one. After leaving, they explode. They float unconsciously to their destined volcano. Sometimes (and this take much more power) they create their own volcanoes. Anyway, Tuma Tulaki had planned to land in Mooshu. Once she found out, a brave fire wizard from Mooshu named Amber Everflame tried to stop him. Already she was a powerful fire wizard, but with strength she had gained from her desire to save her home and her love for the people there, she learned a new spell that had only been used once: bind. Her entire being burst into flames and she sealed herself away with the spirit into a giant ball of fire (not the sun but just as bright). Unfortunately, when a lapse in space happened she and the spirit were warped to Mount Saint Helens. Since this was a rushed entry and there was already so much power sealed inside the orb, the volcano erupted horribly. The volcano spirit blown to bits so violently, it's unlikely that he'll be seen for several eons. Amber, however, survived the explosion. Her current whereabouts are unknown.

California Wildfire 2003: if anyone read my _source of fire _story, then I hope you'll understand these kinds of fights before saying: typical fire wizards fighting and burning everything up. One fire wizard was who most fire students would call a "Smoke flame". We use this term because of how dark and harmful smoke is and how it's a product of fire. A smoke flame is a fire wizard who tries to gain power through hate. Smoke flames are typically the ones who destroy thing, give fire wizards a bad rep and (sadly) are extremely powerful. He was locked in a heated duel (yes I said _heated_ duel) with his brother, who he was extremely jealous of and would to anything to prove that he was the better of the two. One would say that it was the power of these two wizards that caused a lapse in space. The ended up in somewhere in southern California and we all know what happens when two intense fire wizards are locked in combat with dry wood and leaves around. The winner was never determined but that sad fact about smoke flames are that when someone turns and becomes a smoke flame it's very hard to turn them back. They keep on hating no matter what and they end up destroying a lot before they're finally stopped.

Deep mushrooms: simple, yet helpful, yet weird. Basically, what happened was a mushroom from earth was warped to the spiral from a weak lapse. While the original shroom was pulled back to its own dimension, it did multiply. And due to the magical soil, it changed and took on magical properties of death (it's unclear where the original one warped to but it was somewhere flowing with death energy). The magic enhanced its growing rate to, because those things spread fast. After a death wizard showed one of them to a life wizard (Who couldn't learn anything about it because of the death surrounding it) and that life wizard had to show it to an earth wizard. They spread across the spiral. After a few soil tests, the earth wizard determined that since the new plant already had an incredible growing rate, the ability to survive in most soils, and that it took away few resources from other plants, they could be grown around the spiral with little to no consequences. So they were taken to different worlds and the earth wizard was correct. To this day, it is used in several recipes and snacks.

A/N: these were all the things I could find before the library closed (something about lost pages and possessed students or something like that). Granted, it seems unfair that earth gets all the disasters while the Spiral gets an amazing plant, but that's how life works. However, after seeing the damage these kinds of things can cause, I'm even more against mixing dimensions. It does make me question my own powers though.


End file.
